You're No Better
by AlyParker407
Summary: You thought the drama was over? You were dead wrong. 'Cause Nina, the Slut-o-Rita, is back. And the gossip is even more scandalous than ever.
1. GG

**Hey New Yorkers!  
**Don't you miss the smell of September? That crisp, autumn-y scent of rubber erasers and pencil shavings? Well, I sure as hell don't. October is a much...sexier month. Who doesn't love Halloween: the parties; the costumes that you wear, knowing you'll probably never be Tinkerbell or Little Red Riding Hood ever again. And for our little freshmen, trick-or-treating _isn't _the hottest thing ever. I'm sure you knew that already. The drought of drama has come and gone. Things are starting to heat up once more. I hear **N **is back, looking sluttier than ever. They say people change, but **N **hasn't.

Remember **H **and her clique? Of course you don't. Now that they're as out-of-style as gladiator sandals, the Pretty Committee girls are enjoying their reign as queen bees. Hopefully **H** can get her clique back on top. And if they do, will the **PC** be willing to share their alpha spot? Let's hope not, Westchester thrives on drama. I hear **M **is having one of her legendary Halloween parties soon. I also hear that **H** and her friends aren't invited. Ouch! Burned by the devil herself. I thought they made up. I guess it was just for show. Also, things look more than fabulous for girl **D** and emo **T**. But it's downhill from there for girl **C** and soccer **J**. Hmm, I wonder why. Is it because of **C**'s super bitchiness and being a Massie clone? Or is it that **J**'s eyes are wandering? We'll find out ;)

**Sightings  
**Red head **D** and **T** seen holding hands on Fifth Avenue. I hear wedding bells and a 6-carat diamond ring coming **D**'s way sooner or later. **A** and her emo boyfriend, **G** seen at Hot Topic. Is **G**'s depressing poems and ripped jeans turning you to the dark side, **A**? Looks like. Latina **A** and **P** at the hot new teen club, **Moonlight**, in downtown New York. I saw a few things get spicy up in there. Girl **C** and **J** being _not-so-seen together_. Female **N **and different-colored eyed **C **holding hands while crossing the busy Westchester streets. How cute...for five year olds. Things are too calm for them; someone needs to give them some drama. Soccer diva **K **and soccer star **D **acting like the Beckham couple. AKA making out. Everywhere. Too much PDA is bad for your health, people. **H **at a shooting arena, going at that bullseye like it owed her money. Is she blowing off steam or practicing for future use? **A**, the one going out with emo G, jogging around **Jamboree Street. **Burning calories to fit into her Halloween costume, I suppose. **T **and female **J **at **Pinkberry. **Snore.

**E-Mail**

**Q: **Dear GG,  
OMG! I can't believe that slut **N **is back.  
-obsessivejonasdisorder

**A:** Dear obsessivejonasdisorder,  
Yeah well, neither can half the population of Westchester. Get over it.  
-GG

**Q:** Dear gg,  
ur right i see **C** and **J** always fightin and shyt its like "wtf" all the dam time but w/e. i hope **M** takes slutty **N** down!  
-lullabuhloo

**A:** Dear lullabuhloo,  
Mhmm. Dear, I barely understood that.  
-GG

Well, I'm off to **Party City** to see if their costumes drool-worthy enough. Until then...

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl**


	2. My Pleasure

**Westchester, NY  
Lilly's St. Academy - Parking Lot  
Monday, October 29th  
7:49 AM**

"I can't wait until I get my own car," Jacqueline Monroe announced as the Monroe's towncar pulled into the parking lot of LSA (formerly LSAG). Hannah, Ashlyn, Tessa, and Jacqueline climbed out.

"I'm going to get a cool car. With a huge stuffed tiger inside. Wearing a big diamond necklace. Twenty-six karats!" Tessa laughed.

"I'm stealing that tiger," Hannah countered. Lately, Hannah had been much more cheerful lately. The others hadn't asked why.

"You know, Gossip Girl says that we're not invited to the Pretty Committee's Halloween bash." Ashlyn hurried to catch up to the girls, holding up her iPhone.

Jacqueline and Tessa stopped moving. "Why not?" Jackie whined. "Aren't we..._friends _with the Pretty Committee now?" Tessa nodded in confusion beside her.

Hannah was calm, oddly enough. "Who _cares_?" She kept walking towards school. "It's just a _party_."

"Yeah, hosted by the Pretty Committee." Ashlyn gaped at Hannah. "If we don't even _try _to go, we'll be committing social suicide."

"Well," Hannah turned to face her clique. "if we don't get invited, I'll have a little word with Massie. Happy?"

They nodded. "Good."

They continued to walk to their spot, the left-corner bottom steps of the entrance to the school. As they sat down, they saw the Pretty Committe and their boyfriends sitting in _their_spot. Under the huge maple tree. Hannah heard their spot in OCD was under a tree, too.

"Hannah, look. It's Luke Hayes. That transfer from Australia," Ashlyn nudged Hannah. "Go flirt with him. You were so flirting in History on Friday."

Hannah smirked and walked over to him.

"Lookie over there, Ash. It's Griffen. Yo man!" Tessa giggled. Ashlyn blushed and scurried over to her 2-week relationship boyfriend.

"Jay, I have my camera. Let's take photos," Tessa said 'photos' in a mexican accent.

Jacqueline laughed. "Mkay!"

After a few minutes of laughter, Tessa and Jacqueline noticed Massie's stricken face. So did Ashlyn and Hannah.

"I'll be right back, Luke," Hannah smiled before running to Tessa and Jacqueline.

"Um, be right back. I think Tess is calling me," Ashlyn gave a peck on Griffen's lips before going back to her clique.

"Who is _that_?" Hannah hissed.

A gorgeous Spanish girl was approaching the school. Even from far away, Hannah could tell her boobs were massive. She wore a bright red, haute-couture-looking, slightly tacky minidress that showed her impressive cleavage. Her super-high Anna Sui wedges made clicking sounds against the concrete. Her glossy hair fell loose against her mocha-colored skin. Something about the way she walked, her eyes, and her body language felt familiar to Hannah. A quiet, yet frustrated "ehmagawd" escaped from Massie.

"Hola May-sie," the Spanish girl said, stopping in front of Massie and her friends. Josh and Derrick sniggered, as they could practically see up Nina's dress.

"She looks like a sluttier version of Alicia Rivera," Ashlyn snarled. "With bigger boobs."

"Her name is Nina Callas." All four girls turned around to see Layne Abeley, the frizzy-haired brunette with an obsession with all things weird. A girl with several multi-colored braids and in overalls was beside her. And a girl with butt-length poo-colored hair and depressing eyes was on the other side of here.

"And you are?" Tessa questioned, going into bitch-mode.

"Layne, Meena and Heather," Layne pointed to herself, then to her left, then to her right. "That over there is Nina, Alicia Rivera's slut of a cousin."

"And you know this how?" Ashlyn questioned.

"She came here in 7th grade and tried to steal all of their boyfriends. They got pissed and humiliated her at the Valentine's Day Dance. They got her packing bags back to Spain, and now I guess she's back."

They stood there in silence. The didn't say anything and marched over to they were, where Massie and Nina were having a glare fight.

--

"Massie, she's changed," Alicia said before standing up to hug Nina. Nina hugged back and sat down. As she did, Hannah, Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn arrived.

"Massie, about that Halloween party." Hannah put a hand on her hip and glared.

"What about it?" Massie sneered.

"Halloween party, May-ssie? I thought you were more mature than that." Nina shrugged, and the strap of her dress fell, almost revealing one of her boobs. Derrick sniggered. Kristen stared at the floor. Alicia looked worried. Nina smiled triumphantly.

"The party is in _two days_," Jacqueline commented.

"Are we invited or not?" Hannah asked.

"When hell freezes over, H."

"Wasn't that the theme of your parrrrrty in seventh grade?" Nina asked in an innocent tone of voice as she rolled the 'r' in party. "Talk about theme abuse."

Hannah, Tessa, Jacqueline, and Ashlyn stifled their giggles. Massie glared at them before shooting a look that said, "_I thought you said she _changed," at Alicia. Alicia simply shrugged.

Massie pretended to ignore Nina's jab. "I _would've _invited you and your little _friends_, but since you had to ask," Massie pointed forward. "_Go_."

"You'll be sorry," Hannah shot back with so much venom, a rattle snake would have been frightened. Hannah, Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn turned around and strutted back to their spot simultaneously.

"Good riddance," Massie scoffed.

"I thought we made peace with them a month ago," Claire scrunched her blonde eyesbrows.

Massie shrugged. "Things have changed."

"Not everything, May-sie. I still see that you're linky and flat-chested, just like you were in the 7th grade. How sad," Nina pretended to pout.

"And I see you're still a boy-stealing bitch," Massie blurted out. She immediately regretted saying so, but didn't show it.

Nina narrowed her dark brown eyes. "You're just jealous of my beauty and _curves_."

"Puh-lease." Kristen rolled her aqua eyes at Nina. "If you got any curvier, you could be called _fat_." She glanced at Massie, who smiled gratefully back.

"I'm so fa--"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" everyone shouted in unison. Dylan stopped pinching her belly.

"I bet to differ," Nina said nonchalantly.

"Can you shut up for once?" Dylan sneered.

"Can you not eat for once?" Nina smirked. Dylan got up, her eyes dripping with tears already, and shot to the Girls' bathroom.

"Nice one," Claire tried to sound mean, but sounded like a cranky old person. She got up and ran after Dylan. Kristen followed after. Then Alicia and Paul. Derrick, Ty and Josh all stood up and hurried after their running girlfriends.

"Thanks a lot," Massie hissed before standing up.

Nina flipped her silky raven-colored hair. "My pleasure."

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Trouble

**Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
Wednesday, October 31st  
8:09 PM**

Massie had dressed as a hooker-bumblebee for Halloween - she wore a black tube top, yellow short shorts, a striped vest, and a pair of antenna. She triumphantly adjusted her glittery wings and started down the stairs. The music was already on, and she could hear everyone talking. The first thing Massie saw was Nina, looking sexy and slutty in a tiny cheerleader outfit. She wore a bikini top, painted over with her initials. Her miniskirt looked more like a belt. Nina's dark hair fell in pigtails. Everyone at the party surrounded her.

"Ohmygod, Nina! I luh-v your costume," Allie-Rose Singer gushed to Nina. Nina rolled her eyes in an alpha-like way, causing Allie-Rose to compliment her even more. "Ah-leesh-ah couldn't even pull that off!"

Massie heard a gasp come from the bottom of the stairs and knew that Alicia had just heard what Allie-Rose had said. "No, Alicia would wear it _better_," Paul rushed to say, defending his girlfriend and flashing her a smile. Massie walked towards Alicia and Paul, his muscular and tan arm around her slim shoulders.

"Hey, Leesh," Massie smiled at her just-got-out-of-rehab-biffle.

"Hey Massie. Where are the other girls?"

"Claire is waiting for Josh somewhere. Kristen is gonna be late because of soccer practice, which explains why any of the Briarwood soccer boys aren't here either. Dylan texted me saying she'll be a little bit late," Massie said in a flat tone.

"How exiting," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"We need some drama," Massie whined.

_Too bad for Massie, she got exactly what she wanted._

_--_

"Shh!" Ashlyn hissed at her giggling best friends.

"Wait, what?" Massie shrieked. She turned around. What was Hannah doing here? Her face turned purple with rage.

"I hope you don't mind," smirked Hannah. She wore a uber-short, glittery bubble dress with 60s hair.

"You weren't invited," Massie snapped back.

She motioned for the security guard to come over. "Please escort these girls out of _my _party." She sneered.

Jacqueline, Tessa, and Ashlyn gaped at each other. They _just _got there! They couldn't be kicked out already!

"Um, do you even know me?" Hannah blurted out, putting a hand on her hip.

Massie raised one eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, Hannah?"

"Who's Hannah?" Hannah adopted an innocent lilt in her voice. "Is she some new LBR?"

Suddenly, Ashlyn caught on. "C'mon, Skye," she muttered. "Seems like little miss 'alpha' doesn't want us here."

Massie froze. "Skye? As in, Skye _Hamilton_?"

Hannah widened her eyes in confusion at Ashlyn, who nodded slowly. "Pff, who else?" she ended up saying.

"It's just that y-you look exactly like this one girl I know. And your friends look like hers, too," Massie stammered.

"Oh, me and the ladies had a professional makeover. You know...professional wigs, makeup...the works. Do we dazzle you?" Hannah stuck out her arms.

"Skye, it's just that you look _exactly_like her," Massie's amber eyes were glowering with confusion. "Scary."

"It's halloween, isn't it? Well, go to the Tranquility Salon in downtown and ask for Randy, he's the best," Hannah said. Tessa, Jacueqline and and Ashlyn held back their laughter, "He is the best."

Hannah blew an air-kiss. "Well, ciao Massie. Time for some partying."

Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn did the same and followed Hannah to wherever they were panic-walking.

"OMG," Tessa exclaimed. "I can't believe that dumb ass bought that!" she cackled.

Jacqueline giggled. "I will cherish this night forever."

The four girls high-fived, knowing full well that Massie would be fearing them--they were the DSL Daters, _right_?--and sucking up to them all night.

_It couldn't be any better_.

--

Claire popped ten spicy tuna rolls as she watched Josh -dressed as an insanely hot surfer- walk toward her. She smoothed down her Candy Girl costume and gulped down a full glass of Orangina. "Hey," she managed to greet him. "I like your costume."

Josh grinned at her. "Thanks." He glanced at her lollipop-covered skirt and grinned. "Yours is pretty cool, too."

"Thanks."

Claire twitched as Josh shifted in his stance. "So, um, great party, right?" Claire quickly pulled out a bag of gummy feet and shoved one in her mouth.

A awkward silence passed between them. Claire had the taste of pennies in her mouth again.

"Um, yeah," Josh tapped his fingers on the refreshment table.

"So since you're here, all the other boys must be here too, right?" Claire asked.

A tiny flicker of anger flashed in Josh's warm brown eyes. "Yeah."

Claire winced inside for asking a question like that. "Um...-"

"Claire, um, let's go...uh...walk," Josh held out her arm, Claire took it and they walked toward Massie, Alicia, Paul, a just-arrived glittery Dylan and a slightly-sweaty Kristen.

"Hey, guys," Claire breathed. The pumping beat of "Paper Planes" pulsed through every teenage body on the dance floor.

Phillipe Drake busted through the doors with 2 packs of beer in his hand. The security guard must have been taking a bathroom break.

"TIME TO REALLY PARTY!" Phillipe's loud voice screamed over the music. Most of the crowd cheered as they scrambled towards him, hungry for _beer._

Massie and the Pretty Committee stood their ground. "Puh-lease, beer isn't even the _good _stuff," Dylan yawned.

Alicia smirked. "I don't drink anymore."

Claire glanced at her toes as Josh handed her a bottle of beer. "Drink up," he grinned. Claire shook her head.

"I don't drink," Alicia repeated and sent her an appreciative smile.

Josh stepped away from the two non-drinkers and handed the bottle of beer to Massie, who thanked him with a flirtacious wink.

Josh smiled back.

--

Hannah was grinding with Luke. Ashlyn was dancing with her barely-moving boyfriend, Griffen. Tessa was grinding with a random junior boy and Jacqueline was dancing with one of the blonde guys in her AP Math class.

A sultry, exotic-smelling girl pushed past Hannah and Tessa, and grinded with a hot senior guy everyone know as the quarterback of the football team, Jacob Roberts. Hannah drilled a hole in the back of the brunette's head.

"Who do you think you are?" Ashlyn hissed.

"Nina Callas, who do you think you are touching me you cheap look-a-like Barbie?" Nina grinded deeper, if that was possible, with Jacob. Nina raised her left hand, which held a red cup, half-filled with beer, and nonchalantly waved her hand to the beat of the techno song playing.

Ashlyn went at her, ready to stuff her fist in her smug face, but Jacqueline held her back. "She's not worth it, Ash. Leave the skank alone," Jacqueline sneered, probably the meanest thing she has said in weeks.

Ashlyn gave her a death-glare and went back to her boyfriend.

Hannah smiled sweetly at Luke before turning to Tessa. "Who does this bitch think she is?"

"Iii dee kayy," Tessa responded in a sing-song voice, still grinding with the junior guy. "She's worse than _Massie_. And that's pretty hard to top."

Jacqueline nodded in agreement. "I highly doubt Massie even likes her," she shouted over the music. "How do you think _she _got in? I mean, she's kinda, um, not very hard to, uh, ya know?"

"Notice? Yeah, I know," Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Nina isn't very hard to pick out in a crowd," Tessa sighed, swaying her hips side to side in-sync with the _new_ guy behind her. Tessa turned around to catch a glimpse, it was Matthew Albert, a decent-looking guy in her Biology and PE class.

"Since when is it polite to grind without permission?" Tessa teased.

"Well, I-" Matthew tried to flirt back, but was interrupted by Hannah slapping Tessa's arm. "Not a time to flirt, just grind."

Tessa scoffed. "Fine," she glided her eyes to Nina. "Ew, Nina's skirt looks like boy shorts in skirt-form. And her boobs look like they're about to pop out."

Nina faced Tessa, an intense glare in her eyes. "Say my name one more time and watch what'll happen."

Tessa's bright eyes looked dead-straight into Nina's dark, exotic eyes, and smirked. "_Nina_."

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
Wednesday, October 31st  
9:29 PM**

_Bam._

Tessa fell to the floor, on her back, the back of her head aching. Probably suffering from a minor concussion. Nina got off of Tessa and stood up, rubbing her slightly scratched hands.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Tessa roared after she got up. Lil' Wayne's voice got cut off by the DJ and all you could hear was the echo of Tessa's angry voice. "Why did you attack me, you crazy slut?!"

Nina looked about ready to plunge again, but she didn't. "I told you not to say my name, didn't I?" she coolly tossed off.

Tessa's tightly curled fist raised up, ready to punch Nina's Neutrogena-clear skin. But Nina didn't even flinch. Just as Tessa was about to give her the big blow to her face, Nina grabbed it. "I don't think so."

Tessa tried to wiggle her wrist out of Nina's grip, but her hands were surprisingly strong.

"Let go of me!" Tessa shouted as she kicked Nina. Her left Fendi heel immediately flew off. A few cheers were heard from the other side of a room; one of the guys over there had caught the shoe. "Let go of me, bitchbutt!"

Ashlyn and Hannah came up behind Tessa and tried to help her through her struggle as Jacqueline ran to get help from the security guards. "Let go of her!" Hannah ordered.

Nina glared. "Make me."

Jacqueline immediately came back with security and _Massie_. "Nina, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching this frrrreak a lesson!" Nina snarled in response.

"She's a DSL Dater, Nina!"

Nina twitched as she remembered the last time she upset a DSL Dater. It was the summer after 8th grade and Nina visited for a couple days. Nina let go of her. "Muy dios," she said with a smile, "My mistake". Tessa rolled her eyes and brushed herself off. She grabbed her shoe back from the guy who had caught it.

"Of course it was," Massie sneered. "Go back to your streetcorner, 'kay?" She patted Nina's glossy head.

Nina swatted her hand away. "As soon as you go back to your cardboard box."

Massie reddened. "I'm rrrrrich, whore," she said, trilling her Rs to mock Nina. "Don't you know that?"

"I don't know, Massie. Those cheap-looking heels kinda questions the whole 'rich' thing, ya know?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"One more diss Nina, and you're out of here," Massie snarled. "And I'm also kind enough to mention that you will be the laughing stock in school by Friday."

"Your hair looks greasy, your eyeliner is smudged, might wanna get that checked sweetie, your lips are dripping with cheap-looking lipgloss, your dress looks like it's about to fall off your curve-less body and I see someone missed a spot shaving," Nina giggled as she pointed to a patch of hair on the side of her knee. Massie's face turned scarlet and the crowd laughed.

"That's it, you're out of here," Massie barked venomously. "Now."

Nina stood there.

"Do...you...under...stand...me? GET OUT. NOW!" Massie growled. "What, is it that I'm not speaking slut?"

The crowd snickered and Massie re-gained her confidence.

"No, there seems to be a booger in your nose," Nina laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't stop looking at it. Well, the party was _so_ much fun, Mass. Ciao!"

Nina's faux-sweet voice and click-clacking was the last thing Massie heard before hearing the heavy wooden door slam. The music and the dancing resumed. Massie quickly swiped her arm on her nose when no one was looking.

"Thanks," Tessa breathed. "For making the wicked slut of Spain go away, I mean."

"You're welcome," Massie drew in her breath, "_Tessa_."

Hannah and Ashlyn's eyes widened. Tessa blinked twice. Jacqueline fidgeted from behind Massie. "H-h-how did you know?" Ashlyn finally managed to choke out.

"Puh-lease." Massie gave her hair an earnest flip. "You guys are too short to be DSL Daters. I knew the whole time."

Hannah raised one eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Massie nodded. "Yupp."

"Well, whatever, I don't care. Go party your asses off...but remember...tomorrow is the same. Being _enemies _and such," Massie took a lady-lie sip of her cherry mock tail.

Tessa, Jacqueline and Ashlyn nodded before going into a random grind line. Before Hannah turned to leave, she smirked. "I would't have it any other way."

**Reviews make me happy :)  
GAH! I know the last two chappies sorta bombed, sorry girlies. Me and my co-authors have been stuck. So please send in a review, telling us an idea. Any idea. It would mean the world to us :D**


	5. Oh Man

**Hey Partiers  
**How's the party going? Lame since **N **left? Don't worry, **M**, you can probably have a party _upstairs_. And **J**, the only way to get away from girlfriend **C **is by lying. This _is _**Westchester**, isn't it? And yes, I'm coming live from **M**'s party. But don't bother to find me, I'll just deny it. Anywho, this party seems to be getting a bit boring. But seeing that **M** and **J** are getting closer by the minute, I don't think the party will be boring anytime soon. And where is Little Miss **C**? Shouldn't she be clawing at **M** for flirting and _dancing_ with her boyfriend? And by dancing, I mean _grinding_?

And seriously, **M**. Denying the fact that you thought **H, J**, **T**, and **A **were ultra popular **S **and the **DSL Daters**? I knew you were a bitch, but now you're lying? Because what you're doing to BFF **C **isn't lying, is it? It's called _cheating_. And **H**, the next time you have an identity crisis, pretend you're someone of a lower ranking. Like Mischa Barton.

I have no **E-Mail** because it seems that everyone who is a anybody is here, is partying their ass off. Well, now it's my turn. Ta-ta, bitches.

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl**

--

Claire Lyons leaned on her elbows as she watched her best friend Massie Block grind with her boyfriend Josh Hotz. Other girls would be angry or spiteful, but Claire knew that Massie would _never _steal Josh from her. Massie could have any guy she wanted, and she obviously wouldn't want Josh. Right?

"Hey, Leesh, can you save my seat?" Claire asked as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "I'm going to get a drink."

Alicia Rivera grinned. "Sure. Can you get me some water while you're up?"

Claire nodded and waved a quick goodbye to Paul and Alicia as she headed for the kitchen/food area.

Over on the dance floor, the music changed from the pulsing beat of _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga to a calmer song. _Tearin' Up My Heart_ by 'N Sync. An _old _song. Oddly enough, Josh knew all the lyrics.

Claire grabbed a cup filled with Pepsi and ice and a water bottle. As she walked back to their little group, she noticed that Massie and Josh weren't on the dance floor anymore.

Claire faced Alicia to ask her where they went but she was making out with Paul.

--

Massie and Josh entered Massie's still all-white bedroom. Massie's ankle bent, her head almost hitting her dresser, but Josh caught her. His hands on her yellow-and-black striped hips. It looked liked an awkard position, but it was quite romantic. Massie was tipsy and Josh was pretty drunk.

Josh sat her on the bed. Massie, giggling, layed back. Josh could see up her dress, black boyshorts showing. Then, Massie sat up, lust glowering from her eyes towards Josh.

"Join me, Josh," she slurred. "I won't bite." She mashed her perfect pearly whites together with a loud CLACK.

Josh grinned and sat next to her. The two leaned in and..

BAM! Their noses made contact. Massie leaned over and grabbed hers. "You brang me pain, you mothalicka."

Josh threw his head back and laughed. "You're drunk."

Massie snickered. "You're sex-ayyy." (**AN: FAMILY GUYYY**)

The two quieted down and turned toward each other, angling their heads with expert-care--even while drunk. Josh started shying away until Massie pressed her lips onto his.

Before you knew it, a drunk, messy kiss became into a passionate, full-on makeout session.

Then, a name rang into Josh's ears.

_Claire._

_Claire._

_Claire._

Then, he came up with a 3-second solution.

_Screw Claire._

_--_

Claire Lyons sat at the base of the stairs, wondering where everyone was. Alicia and Paul had left to go _trick-or-treating_, oddly enough. Kristen and Derrick had disappeared halfway through the party. And Dylan was off somewhere with Ty.

Even Massie and Josh were gone.

Claire sighed and clutched the banister, helping herself up. Massie was probably in her room, talking to Bean about how Nina was about to ruin _everything_.

As soon as she made it to the hallway, Claire pulled off her Marc Jacobs flats--borrowed from Massie, of course. The plush carpets were more comforting than a cup of chocolate pudding. She started down the hall, then stopped.

Was that...laughter?

She heard it coming from _Massie_'s bedroom.

"Oh, Josh," Claire heard a sickening sugary-sweet moan escape from a girl's lips. Claire's eyes twitched. A chill went down her spine. She face went from a natural tan to ghost white. Her hands became clammy and sweaty. Her mouth tasted like pennies.

_NO. Josh_ can't _be cheating on me. He just can't._

Claire tip-toed all the way to Massie's almost-closed bedroom door.

And she almost threw up.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	6. Happy Halloween

**Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
Wednesday, October 31st  
10:47 PM**

Claire felt her stomach churning in all directions as she pushed the bedroom door open. She heard the giggling. It sounded familiar, but she didn't dare think past that. Claire spotted the tip of Josh's shoe dangling over the bed.

She pushed the door all the way open. The first thing she saw was a half-naked girl lying on top of Josh, giggling. Claire's eyes widened. Was that...

"_Massie_?" Claire choked out.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie sat up. The strap of her bra was hanging down. _Slut. _"What are you - "

"Claire - " Josh began.

Claire slammed the door and took off down the staircase.

Massie and Josh looked at each other, regret both drowning in their drunk eyes. Josh got up and ran after Claire, tripping countless times. He saw a blonde head escape outside the door. Josh pushed past the grinding teenagers on the dance floor, slurring a "excuse me" a few times. Josh saw Claire run towards the guesthouse. Years of soccer practice payed off, but not while you're pissed-drunk.

He pumped his legs to the door of the guesthouse. He pounded his fist on the mahogany door several times before shouting.

"Claire! Please! Let me talk! Please!"

Massie stayed behind in her bedroom, pulling her dress back up her body. Her lower lip quivered. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Why had she been so slutty? She had forgotten about Claire! Her eyes squeezed shut.

Bean nuzzled himself against Massie's bare leg. She flattened her hair and went back downstairs. Josh was standing in the doorway. "She won't talk to me," he said, his eyes sad.

Massie nodded wordlessly. She had two options on what to say to him: "Don't be like that, Josh. She'll come around" or "You always have me."

In a fit of disloyalty to her best friend, Massie chose the second option. She watched as Josh squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, and felt her heart drop.

"I may have just screwed up my relationship with Claire, but I'm not gonna throw it away completely," Josh spat out, pushing Massie away.

He hung his head. "I want Claire," he whined, sounding like a five-year-old who had just given up his search for cookies.

"So, all of that making out was fake, huh?" Massie's voice rising. Why was she getting so caught up in this? Especially with _Josh Hotz_?

"We all make mistakes, Mass," Josh heavily sighed.

Massie looked down. For the first time in her 14 years of life, she was wordless. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Massie," Josh put his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I really want Claire back. Can you please bring Claire back to me? Or at least one of your friends?"

His chocolate brown eyes were pleading and his voice was sincere.

Massie pushed his hand off. "I don't care," she said. She turned around and stormed away.

She felt Josh's eyes on her as she walked away, but she didn't look back. Massie went back to her room and sank onto her bed. Suddenly, she felt very tired. She quickly re-glosses and ran back downstairs, nearly crashing into two girls in a horse costume. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. Everyone at the party took out their phones. It was a GG announcement.

**M: New Slut in Town? **Massie felt dizzy as murmurs filled the room.

She was the queen bee. Stuff like this didn't happen to her. Had Claire tipped off Gossip Girl? Her heart hammered. She snapped her phone shut. The Pretty Committee rushed up to her. Thankfully, the LBRs and others in the party stayed put (her mother forced her to invite them), admiring the alpha from afar.

"Is this true?" Alicia whisper-screeched. She and Paul had rushed back after receiving the announcement text.

"Of course it isn't." Dylan had finally unglued her lips from Ty's to defend her best friend. " The person who sent the tip to GG was probably just messing with you, Mass."

"That _bitch_," Massie growled, turning back on her heel towards the guest house. "That jealous, conniving bitch."

She headed toward the guesthouse, fury in her amber eyes. She opened the door and quickly scurried up the soft-plush padded stairs, thanking God that Judy and Jay were with her parents and Todd was will his loser friends somewhere.

Massie quietly opened the door, checking to see if Claire was polishing one of her devil horns or maybe throwing darts at a life-size poster of herself. But she wasn't. She was in the fetal position on her bed, crying her eyes out. She already changed into Marshall flannel pajama pants and a white cami. Massie noticed she was squeezing Teddie, the bear Josh gave her for their 1-month anniversary.

"Claire?" Massie spoke quitely, as if not to wake a sleeping baby.

Claire shot up, startled. Massie winced a bit. Claire's face was covered in mascara and she had a think ringlet of smudged eyeliner surrounding her baby blue eyes.

"W-what do y-you," Claire huffed in and puffed out. "want?"

But Massie's anger quickly returned. She opened her cell phone to show Claire the Gossip Girl announcement. "Nice try," she sneered, "but it's gonna take a lot more to bring me down."

Claire wiped away her tears. "I didn't put the announcement up," she said coldly. "Unlike _some_ people, I don't betray my friends."

"Do _nawt _pin this on _me_," Massie shrieked. "If you hadn't--"

"What?" Claire interjected. "If I hadn't let you dance with my boyfriend so that I could grab something to eat, _your _life wouldn't be ruined?" She glared at Massie. "The _world _does _not _revolve around _you_, Massie!"

"Well maybe it should!" Massie yelled back. She stomped out of Claire's bedroom, slammed the door, and made her way down the stairs. Todd walked through the door at the same time.

"Hey, Massie," he greeted her, popping an M&M into his opened mouth. "Happy Halloween."

_Yeah_, Massie thought. _Real happy_.

Reviews make me happy :)


	7. Everybody Scream

**Westchester, NY  
Lilly's Saint Academy  
****Thursday, November 1st  
11:47 AM**

Hannah, Jacqueline and Tessa sneaked out of the library, wanting to avoid Study Hall. They got out without a problem.

"Phew," Tessa wiped away imaginary sweat on her acne-free forehead. "Hannah, did Ash text you yet?"

Hannah checked her Sidekick for any texts. "She was supposed to text me when she was out the door to the bathroom. Ash is a quick sneak."

Jacqueline shrugged. "Maybe she forgot."

"Puh-lease," Hannah scoffed. "That phone of her's is always attached to her. Ash _wouldn't_ forget."

"Whatevs," Jacqueline scoffed as they entered the bathroom. No one was there.

"I'm gonna text her, just in case," Tessa was about to dig for her cell in her BCBG bag, but Hannah slapped her arm.

"What?" Tessa snapped.

"Maybe she got in trouble, let's just _wait_."

Tessa rolled her eyes and leaned back on the wall. A awkward silence passed through them.

"I'm bored," Jacqueline whined.

"Fine, I'll text her," Hannah's petite thumbs quickly moved over the small buttons. "Sent."

And then, they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Where is that girl?" Jacqueline panic-shrieked.

"Relax," Hannah said. "She probably is..."

"What?"

And for once Hannah didn't have a logical explanation.

_Riiiiiiiiing._

"Time for PE," Tessa scoffed as they linked arms and walked towards the Gym. "I bet we'll see Ashlyn in this period. Track is Ashlyn's favorite thing. She wouldn't miss this period for anything."

"Right," Hannah said as they walked towards their little corner of the locker rooms. As Hannah and Tessa opened their lockers with no trouble and began to change, Jacqueline kept on trying to open hers. Jacqueline banged on the locker.

"Open!"

Tessa slipped on her gray PE shirt and faced Jacqueline. "What's wrong with your locker?"

"I think it's jammed," Jacqueline banged on her locker once more.

"Here, I'll help," Tessa sighed. She reached over and spun the dial three times. "What's your combo?"

"8-27-33," Jacqueline recited. "Come on, Tessa, if I can't open it, you ca--"

The notorious _click _of a lock opening could be heard, despite the loud room. Tessa pulled the lock off of the locker and swung it around her finger.

"Thanks." Jacqueline retreaved her lock, shoving it into her pocket. "If it weren't for you, I'd be la--"

Once again, Jacqueline was cut off. But it wasn't by the opening of her locker. Instead, a body fell out of the locker, pushing her to the ground. Jacqueline screamed. It was Ashlyn. And she was _dead_.

Ashlyn had bruises around her eyes and welts on her neck. There were scratches and marks all over her arms. Her eyes were open. They stared out blankly to nothing.

Tessa was glad the locker room was completely empty except for them and the corpse. "What...what happened?" Her voice was barely audible. She grabbed her oversized Miu Miu satchel and clutched it to her chest.

Jacqueline was screaming, but the other girls couldn't hear her. Hannah was heaving. She held out a hand, like she was going to touch Ashlyn, but she didn't. Instead, she took out her phone and called 911.

Jacqueline sobbed. She took Tessa's hand and squeezed it. Tessa's knuckles turned white. She looked away from Ashlyn's blank eyes. There was a belt hanging in the locker.

Mrs. Graves, the PE teacher, rushed in. "I heard screaming. Why aren't you girls out - " she stopped when she saw Ashlyn. Her mouth formed an O-shape.

"I already called 911," Hannah said. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Ashlyn's corpse.

"Wh-who did this?" Mrs. Graves bellowed.

Jacqueline pictured herself in court, behind bars. No way. She hadn't come into this life to be tried for murder. "It wasn't us!" she shrieked. "I swear!" She held up both hands.

"We just found her like this!" Tessa added, between sobs. She was paler than the others. "W-w-we don't know how it happened."

Hannah was still releasing her lunch.

Mrs. Graves shook her head. "Come on, ladies." She dragged the three girls out of the room. "No PE for you."

"Ash!" Jacqueline finally screamed, running to her dead friend. She wrapped her arms around the girl, sobbing. "Ash, come back. We didn't mean anything we said. If we said anything, I mean."

Tessa raised an eyebrow, still crying, ran towards her now-deranged friend. "Jay...she's d-de - " Tessa had to pause. "Dead."

Jacqueline gently let go of the corpse and stood up and hugged Tessa, crying and sniffiling into her shoulder.

Tessa patted her head. "Let's go, Jay."

Jacqueline sniffled and lifted her head, linking arms with Tessa and Hannah, who's face was white as paper. The new-threesome sat down on one of the benches, crying their eyes out. They even sobbed even harder when the amubulance came to pick up Ashlyn's body. Finally, with no more tears left to shed, they stood up and walked to the office, where hundreds of students were, frantically calling their moms and dads to pick them up.

"I'll call my mom to pick us up," Tessa offically stated.

A tall man walked over to the three girls. "Excuse me," he said as he pushed past the students. "You were the three girls who found the dead body, correct?"

Tessa nodded mournfully. "Yeah. She was our best friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man replied. But his face didn't show it. "I'm Detective Bradley, and I'm investigating the murder of Ashlyn Davis."

The girls glanced at each other. News had spread quickly.

"There was only one piece of evidence near the crime scene," Detective Bradley continued. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. "A silver heart charm, most likely from a bracelet."

Hannah grabbed the bag and peered inside. Massie Block was the most likely suspect, what with her charm bracelet. She opened her mouth when she heard an urgent, "_Oh my god_!" coming from Jacqueline.

Scrawled onto one side of the silver charm was an N.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
